The present invention relates to a proximity detector mine system for use against approaching targets. The invention is particularly applicable for use against helicopters, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
While many different types of mine systems have been devised against approaching personnel, land vehicles, and sea vehicles, insofar as we are aware no mine system has yet been devised effective against approaching helicopters. An object of the present invention is to provide a proximity detector mine system which is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable with respect to approaching helicopters.